Instant Coffee
by Arraela
Summary: The Host Club needs more instant coffee. Haruhi/Kyoya Sequel to Wishing - Part two of a twoshot.


One More Wish

A sequel to Wishing

"Haruhi, we're out of commoner coffee," Kaoru complained, sticking his spoon into the empty container and meekly attempting to fill the spoon with the grains that remained.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, she'd go get some coffee, she had nothing better to do anyway. Tamaki was getting on her nerves, nothing would please her more then to get away from him for a while… "I'll go get some." She mumbled before waving to the rest of the host club and exiting out the doors.

Haruhi arrived at the bus stop a few minutes early, so she took a seat and pulled out a novel to keep her entertained. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice a black limousine pull up to the bus stop until she heard a voice, "Get in."

The window was open only slight enough for Haruhi to catch a glimpse of a man with dark hair and glasses, Kyoya. Curious, she obeyed his command and slid into the seat beside him.

"I could have taken the bus." Haruhi muttered, looking away from Kyoya awkwardly and twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"You're wearing the school uniform. Ouran High prides itself on being high-class, we don't take busses or go to commoners markets."

Haruhi's mouth fell open, "_that's_ why you picked me up?"

Kyoya smirked, "No."

"Then why…" Haruhi mumbled, her eyes wide and focused.

"That's what you'll tell them, if they ask."

"Oh." Haruhi's voice rose a pitch and she quickly averted her gaze.

Kyoya remained silent, his eyes hidden behind his spectacles. Finally, the limousine pulled into a long semi-circular drive way. When Haruhi looked out the window, she was amazed at the sight; there was a gargantuan mansion, complete with Greek columns, statues, and a water fountain. So enraptured by the sight, she didn't notice that Kyoya had left the car until he opened her door and offered her a hand.

Startled, Haruhi stared at him dumbly for a moment before accepting. "Where are we?"

Kyoya didn't answer; he just smiled and put his arm over Haruhi's shoulders. She couldn't help it when blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them a pale pink. He led Haruhi into the mansion, which she assumed to be Kyoya's home, judging from the fact that there were pictures of all the Ootori children on the walls.

After some time, they arrived at the end of a hallway and Kyoya beckoned Haruhi beyond the door. She was in what she assumed to be his bedroom. It was large and extremely organized, exactly what she expected of Kyoya Ootori.

"You can set your things down here." Kyoya gestured to the coffee table in the center of his room. Haruhi obeyed, turning her back to him as she set down her bag. She felt Kyoya walk behind her, and instantly her neck became hot and she felt her cheeks turning red.

"Kyoya, why am I here?"

"Shh…" Kyoya murmered as he placed his left hand on her left shoulder. She froze and shivered slightly. He ran his fingers down her arm, her back still facing him.

Haruhi trembled a bit before he found her hand, and his fingers traced lines on her palm. She suddenly noticed how close he was, how she could feel his breath on the back of her neck... Chills went down her spine as she found her right hand now also in his grasp.

"Haruhi…" he whispered into her ear, his hair tickling her shoulder.

"Hm?" Haruhi could barely muster, her breathing had become sharp and short. She felt him smile into her neck as he placed a smooth kiss right below her ear, she gasped unconsciously as she clenched her hands around his.

"I really," Kyoya's scent was intoxicating, "like," he moved his lips to her right ear and used his left hand to trace lines on Haruhi's neck, "my effect," his fingers skimmed her cheek, "on you."

Haruhi didn't trust herself to speak, so she merely gulped and nodded her head. Kyoya smiled, "I'll be right back." Haruhi heard the door behind her open and shut, and she knew Kyoya was gone, yet she still couldn't bring herself to move. She was shocked, scared, but happy at the same time. _What next?_

Haruhi pulled out the chair next to Kyoya's desk and sat in it, she yawned, she had stayed up all night working on a school project so she was exhausted. She put her head into her arms on Kyoya's desk, and closed her eyes to think. She thought about Kyoya's room, and how she felt afraid of disorganizing it, it was so impeccably perfect…

When Kyoya finally returned, Haruhi was seated in his chair, her arms folded over his desk with her head buried between her elbows. She was asleep.

Instead of waking her, Kyoya set the plastic grocery bag down next to the chair and slid his arms under her in order to pick her up. He froze as she stirred for a moment, nudging her head on Kyoya's chest. Soon she fell back into a slumber, and Kyoya lifted her and set her down on his bed before covering her with a blanket.

_I really should be doing calc homework right now…_

When Haruhi finally woke, Kyoya was lying on the sofa, reading the novel from her purse. She yawned and rolled over before feeling that the bed was unusually comfortable and big…because it wasn't her bed. Immediately she opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was, and see whose bed she was in. She looked about the room before her eyes fixed on Kyoya, and her memories began to shape themselves.

"You slept well?" Kyoya asked, closing the novel and flashing a glance through the side of his classes.

She nodded mutely, still somewhat confused as to how she ended up in Kyoya's bed. The room was silent a moment longer before Haruhi asked, "what time is it?"

Kyoya checked his watch, "2 am."

"Damn!" Haruhi exclaimed as she flung her feet off the bed and prepared to find her belongings.

"Don't worry," Kyoya smiled a bit, "I called your Dad and told him that you would be staying the night here."

Haruhi froze, "…and he was okay with that?"

Kyoya nodded, clearly smirking, "he actually seemed kind of…excited."

Kyoya watched as Haruhi narrowed her eyes and silently cursed her father. She could picture him jumping up and down, his fake hair bouncing playfully as he called everyone she knows to announce that she had found a smart, rich husband.

Kyoya found her face funny, so he did something Haruhi had never seen him do before, he laughed. She stared at him for a moment after, stunned. When she finally realized she was staring, she shook her head rapidly, tousling her short hair and closing her eyes, "I'm sorry for taking your bed."

"You seemed tired."

She nodded, "I'm fine now, you should sleep though."

He shook his head, "go back to sleep. If I get tired enough I'll sleep on the sofa." He took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table, from which he grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, its colors reflected on his skin, but the sound was mute.

"Tired enough?" She looked at his eyes, which were surrounded with a dark layer of evidence of sleepless nights. His posture was not as defined as it used to be, he was slouching and his arms were resting on his knees. "You look exhausted."

After blinking his eyes almost as if in slow motion, he focused on Haruhi, "I'm fine."

"No…" slowly she stood, Kyoya pretended to watch the TV, though she could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere. She took a few cautious steps before she walked around the sofa to stand in front of Kyoya, who abandoned his TV watching façade and looked straight into Haruhi's eyes.

"Come." She picked up Kyoya's hand, and gently pulled him to his feet. He followed her to the bed, where she sat on her knees. She tugged on Kyoya's hand, insinuating that she wanted him to sit on the bed in front of her. Unsure of her motivation, Kyoya obeyed. Haruhi placed her palms on his shoulders and smoothly kneaded the muscle. Instantly Kyoya stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed.

"My mom used to get really stressed out about work. She couldn't sleep; I would give her back massages to make it easier for her…" She felt his muscles loosening under her fingers as he allowed his head to slump forward, "You seem stressed."

After a few moments of silence Haruhi noticed the bag by the chair, it looked out of place in Kyoya's room, everything else was neatly organized… "what's that?" She lifted one hand and pointed at the bag.

"Instant Coffee" Kyoya answered instantly, "that's what you were going to get, right?"

"Yea…" Haruhi affirmed, her hands slowing in their motions, "you didn't bring me here to give me that, did you?"

When Kyoya didn't answer, Haruhi was sure that she was certain of the truth. Slowly, she released his shoulders and he turned around, pulling his feet up onto the mattress.

"Thank you." He mumbled, his eyelids moving lazily.

"No…" she whispered, pulling herself close to him. She leaned towards him slowly, gauging his reaction, seeing if he would back down, but he remained still. She stopped when her face was only an inch from his, and she was looking into his dark eyes. She stared at him and waited until finally, he closed the last inch gap, pressing his lips to hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back for a moment, until she remembered what she wanted to do and her palms pressed into his chest, pushing him onto his back, his head landing on a down pillow.

She looked down at him, supporting herself over him with her outstretching hands, caging him in the position which he once had her. Kyoya was shocked at how they ended up, though he didn't look displeased.

"How is this going to work, Kyoya?" Haruhi began, her voice soft and sharp at the same time.

"How will what work?"

Haruhi leaned down and kissed Kyoya squarely on the lips, Kyoya reached up for Haruhi's back, to pull her closer, but Haruhi slapped his hand away and detached herself from him, going back to her position above him.

"That…" she said a little breathily.

"I think it's working just fine." Kyoya wrapped his arm around Haruhi's back and pulled her towards him, she lost her grip on her position above him and fell onto his chest, her eyes ending up squarely in line with his, only an inch away.

"Tell me you don't like this." Haruhi found it hard to breathe for a moment, his body's warmth pressed against hers, his scent so close, his skin was so smooth, and his lips were less than an inch away…

"How can you do this to me…" Haruhi mumbled, almost to herself, attempting to avert her gaze from his probing eyes.

Haruhi caught Kyoya smirking for a moment before he pressed his free hand to her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His expression was no serene, his eyes intense but vulnerable at the same time.

"Haruhi, what is it you want?" he muttered as his fingers caressed her skin, one hand still remaining on the small of her back.

"I-I don't know…" Haruhi stuttered, he made it so hard to think!

"You know what I want…" He closed the space between them, his hand moving behind Haruhi's head to keep her still as his lips pressed into hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back, this is what she wanted…

"Th-the host club," Haruhi breathed, pulling away and attempting to lift herself of his chest, but his arm was wrapped firmly around her, foiling any attempt at freedom. "it's the host club. We can't be together, not publicly anyway. I need to pay off my debt, I need to be a guy."

"Forget the debt." Kyoya whispered, "I can make that go away."

Haruhi continued as if she hadn't heard him, "We can't do this."

"Haruhi," Kyoya placed his palm on her chin and turned her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Forget about the debt."

Haruhi looked into his eyes for a moment, convinced that Kyoya was right, everything could be fine... "Wow…" She muttered, "it amazes me that _you're_ not the number one host. If the other girls at Ouran ever experienced the full power of your gaze… they'd be helpless."

"Are you helpless?" Kyoya laughed, feigning a seductive voice.

"Completely." She smiled and closed her eyes, and kissed him passionately for a few more moments before pulling away. "But I can't forget the debt."

"I guessed that much." Kyoya said somewhat breathily, still recovering from the last kiss. "But I need you."

"So what do you propose?"

"We'll just have to keep us a secret."

Haruhi smiled, "I can deal with that…" Their lips met once again, "for now."

**Author's Note:**

**I've been working on this one for a while. I just can't get it right, so I finally just gave up. This is the result. I'm still thinking about what I wanted to do with this, because this isn't at all how I imagined it would turn out. And I'm so tired right now…I didn't even proof it, so if there are a bunch of mistakes, my apologies.**

**Well, I would really appreciate all positive and negative feedback. I'm thinking of writing another little tidbit to make this a sort of three-shot but I'm not really sure if it's worth it. **

**Let me know what you think I should do and thanks for reading!**

**PS: also let me know if you think I should never write again, because if I suck that bad I need to find a new hobby. **

**~Arraela**


End file.
